


The Next Step

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Kissing, Nervous Dean, Nudity, Protective Older Brothers, Reader-Insert, Tipsy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: Y/n’s brothers come to visit,making Dean nervous.Request:Hey can you write a deanxreader where he's at her house and the readers brothers come in on a surprise visit and she hasn't told any of her family about dean or Sam. Shes super casual about it but dean is nervous and her brothers are doing the protective thing?- rdy4thevoid





	

Dean squeezed the shower milk into the palm of his hand. Putting the bottle on the edge of the tub. He rubbed his palms together.  
Dean’s hands rubbed the soap into your shoulders. Making you let out a content moan.  
“Keep moaning like that, and I might just make love to you in this bathtub” Dean moaned, as his hands moved down your arms.  
“Maybe, I want you to” you hummed, turning your head around to look at him.  
Dean’s lips touched yours softly. Dean’s hands wandered to your boobs. His hands groping them.  
“I love you” Dean cooed, as your head fell backwards onto his shoulder.   
“I love you too, so much” you hummed, letting out a content sigh.   
“I love you more” Dean cooed, pressing his lips against your neck. His hands continued to grope your boobs.  
Dean’s lips travelled, towards your jawline.   
A loud buzzing sound rang through the house.  
“I should go get that” you grunted, as you gripped the edge of the tub.  
“Damn it” Dean grumbled, pouting at you, as you got out.  
“It’s probably, Sam” Dean grumbled, as you dried yourself off.  
“What if, it’s not Sam?” you giggled, as Dean failed to get out of the bathtub.  
Putting your rope, as the knocking got more persistent.   
“It’s Sam, he can wait” Dean grumbled, getting out, just as you were about to open the door, Dean gripped your arm, turning you around.  
His lips capturing your lips.   
“Dean” you mumbled, into the kiss. Your hands resting on his wet chest. Trying to push him away.  
“Just let him wait” Dean whined. Resting his forehead against yours.  
“That’s just mean, his your brother Dean, plus he probably has brunch, and I’m hungry” you stated.  
“I know what I’m hungry for. Sam can wait, he can stay at the library that’s a few blocks away from your apartment” Dean spoke, pulling you closer to him.  
“Mmm, I’ll be back” you murmured, pulling away from him.  
“Tell, Sam to go away” Dean shouted. As you walked out of the bathroom and into your bedroom.  
You quickly took out underwear, sweats and one of Dean’s jumpers. Slipping out of your rob. You quickly put your underwear on, then the sweats, then Dean’s jumper.  
The knocking got louder.  
“Coming” you sighed, grabbing the knob and turning it, pulling the door opened. Revealing your two older brothers.  
“Hey sis” Caleb greeted, as he hugged you.  
“Hey (y/n)”Mason greeted, hugging you after Caleb pulled away.  
“Oh, hey Mason.., hey Caleb, I, this is a surprise” you gasped out.  
“Not really, we told you we were going to check up on you. We did say we were coming at night.Aren’t you going to let us in” Mason said.  
“What, Yeah, totally forgot, come in” you cheered.  
“Do you’s want anything to drink, coffee?” you asked, as you walked into your kitchen.  
“I’ll have a beer” Mason answered, as him and Caleb put their bags in the storage closet.  
“Okay” you scolded, making him roll his eyes.  
Mason let out a chuckle, leaning against the island bench.   
“Same” Caleb chuckled. Leaning against the fridge.  
“So-” Mason started to say, only for him to get cut off.  
“Hey Sam, we were kind of, in the middle of something here” Dean grumbled, as he walked into the kitchen. A towel, loosely wrapped around his hips.  
“Dean, these are my brothers, Caleb and Mason, and Caleb and mas, this is Dean, my boyfriend” you introduced them.  
“Hey Dean” Caleb and Mason greeted, in a monotone voice. Both of them glaring at him.  
“Boyfriend” Caleb grumbled, giving Dean a sceptical look.  
“Since, when?” Mason asked, giving you with a questioning look.  
“Since, two years” you answered, turning back around. You took out two beers. Handing one to Mason and the other one to Caleb.  
“Really, well Dean, do you have a job? What’s your long term plan with our sister? Are you going to marry her and have kids or is she just a fuck toy that you are stringing along?” Mason questioned, giving Dean a stern look. His arms crossed a crossed his chest.  
“Ah-” Dean struggled to get out.   
“Well, Dean, are you going to proposal? Cause I mean you’re not getting younger, neither is our sis” Caleb grumbled.  
“What?” Dean mumbled, completely shocked. He looked at them, then at you for support, only to realise you were setting the table, with place mats.  
“Don’t look at her for help, Dean” Caleb snapped.  
“We just want, what’s best for our sister, Dean.” Mason grunted, glaring at Dean.  
“S-so do I, I love her so much” Dean said, making Caleb and Mason roll their eyes.  
“Yeah, right, I think you’re full of shit. I mean for all we know you could be a psychopath. Waiting for the right moment to kill (y/n)” Caleb grunted out.  
“I-I’m not a psychopath and I would never kill (y/n)” Dean responded, running his fingers through his wet hair nervously.  
“Pft, whatever dude” Caleb grumbled, walking over to the couch. He picked up the remote turning the TV on. A beer in his hand.  
“I’m, going to get dressed” Dean mumbled. Walking back into your bedroom.  
“You do that” Mason grumbled, walking over to the couch, and sitting down next to Caleb.  
You quickly slipped inside your bedroom. Wrapping your arms around Dean’s torso.  
Dean let out a sigh. Putting his sweatpants on.  
“You okay?” you asked, as Dean turned around towards you. Wrapping his arms around you.   
“Course, just your brothers hate me” Dean complained.  
“Cal and mas, there harmless” you said, making Dean frown.  
“Harmless, they think I’m going to murder you” Dean grumbled, letting go of you  
“They’re just being protective. They’ll love you” you sighed, as Dean put his shirt on.  
“Don’t be surprised if you wake up and I’m not alive” Dean muttered. Making you let out a chuckle.  
“Don’t be so dramatic, they aren’t going to hurt you Dean, you’re a hunter, you’re stronger then him” you stated.  
“Have you seen the muscles on your brothers, they obviously works out” Dean exclaimed.  
“Nope, because that’s just wrong, Dean don’t worry, what really matters is you and me” you sighed, taking a hold of Dean’s hands.  
“I love you” Dean cooed. Pressing his lips against yours.  
“I hope you aren’t giving him a blowjob” Mason shouted.  
“Or worse, sex” Caleb grunted.  
You let out a sigh, pulling away and pulling Dean out of your room with you.  
Dean sat on the one seated chair. While you went off and grabbed two beers out of the fridge.  
Caleb and Mason grumbled, as you walked past the TV.   
“Thanks babe” Dean spoke, as you handed him a beer. You put your beer on the coffee table. While your brother’s roll their eyes.  
You quickly climbed onto Dean’s lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek. Dean wrapped his arms around you. Caleb and Mason glared at Dean. Both of them turned their heads back towards the TV.  
Both Caleb and Mason stood up as the door opened. Their faces set in a hard stern gaze, as Sam walked in.  
“Hey, (y/n), hey Dean, I got some take out” Sam announced, his eyes widen in surprise as he saw two unfamiliar faces.  
“Who’s this?” Caleb asked, crossing his arms around his chest.  
“This is Sam, Dean’s brother” you spoke, making, Caleb, Mason and Sam look at you.  
“Oh, Dean’s brother, so what is this a charity apartment for you Dean?” Mason grumbled, glaring at Dean.  
“Mason, chill” you sighed, getting off of Dean and walking towards sam.  
“So, Sam, what do you do? Do you have Dean? Because you didn’t even answer that question before” Mason questioned. Leaving Dean to stutter.  
“Who are they?” Sam whispered, as you took out the fast food. Realising there wasn’t enough food to go around.  
“My brothers” you answered, going to your cupboards and grabbing out four plates.  
Sam looked in dean’s direction. Seeing him all nervous.  
“Hey, since there isn’t enough food, pizza or Chinese?” you asked, holding your phone in your hand.  
“Chinese” Caleb shouted.  
“Pizza” Mason shouted, making you let out a sigh.   
“Chinese” Caleb shot back.  
“No pizza” Mason argued.  
“I’ll just order Chinese and put the pizza on” you said.  
“Or, I could just go out and get another burger?” Sam spoke.  
“Pizza’s cool” Dean mumbled, making everyone look at him.  
“Pizza and burgers, it is then” you sighed, walking towards the island bench. Putting the phone on the bench.   
Walking over to the fridge. You opened the freezer, unaware that Dean, was staring at your ass. As you searched for the pizzas.  
“Dude, could you be more obvious” Caleb grumbled, making Dean look down, as you turned around, two pizza boxes in your hand.  
Putting the pizza down on the kitchen counter. Opening a cupboard up, and grabbing two oven tray. Then cooking paper, as well, as cooking oil spray. Spraying both trays.   
Setting the timer and the temperature. Taking the pizza out of the box and plastic wrapping. Then putting them on the trays. Opening the oven door, and putting both trays in. losing the oven door.  
“Wanna, watch a movie?” you asked. Sitting on Dean’s lap.  
“Nope” Caleb and Mason grumble. Their eyes still glued onto the TV.  
“Yeah” Dean answered, making Caleb and Mason roll their eyes.  
Sam let out an awkward cough. While Dean took a huge sip of his beer.  
“I’m going to go have a shower” Sam announced.  
“That’s nice, lanky” Caleb grumbled, as Sam got up, giving Dean a reassuring smile.  
“So, Dean, I can’t believe I forget to ask this, but, how did you meet my sister? How did she fall for you?” Mason asked.  
“well-” Dean started to say, but you cut him off.  
“It’s kind of ironic really, I was in this dangerous situation and he saved me, my hero” you cheerily, said. Kissing his lips.  
“Ugh” Mason gagged.  
“Really?” Caleb shout out, his face scrunched up in disgust.  
“Dean, is amazing, and once you’s two get over your hate for Dean, you’ll love him” you said. Running your fingers through his hair.  
“Sure, he is” Mason snorted, making Caleb snort.  
Dean drank the rest of his beer. Taking yours off of you and drinking it.  
“Alcoholic” Caleb mumbled.  
A few more minutes passed by before Mason spoke to Dean again.  
“So, where do you see you and (y/n) in the near future, or is this just another fling? Until you find another girl to save, since you know you like saving girls that are in danger” Mason growled.  
“I love your sister, so much, and I would love to have her move in with me, and after a few years or so, maybe in a few years’ time, I’ll ask her to marry me” Dean, answered. His thumb rubbing, soothing circles your arm. While you looked at him in awe.  
“That’s what they all say, then the cheat on her or leave her for some sleazy shank” Mason grumbled.  
“Maybe, it’s because they get fed up with your shit” Dean mumbled, making Mason growl.  
“What, did you just mumble?” Mason shouted.  
“Nothing” Dean spoke. Casting his eyes down to your legs.  
“No, you obviously said something” Mason snapped.  
Just before Dean could say something, the oven timer went off.  
“Okay, dinner is ready. Sam just in time. Dinner is ready” you announced, seeing Sam walk out of the bathroom.  
“Everyone, sit at the table and I’ll go get the pizza” you ordered, getting off of Dean’s lap.  
“I’ll cut it” Caleb said, getting up, and walking over to you.

“Could you be less mean?” you asked, as you put the trays on the towel  
“It’s my job to protect you (y/n)” Caleb sighed, as he opened the drawer and took out pizza cutter.  
“Dean, isn’t a dick” you sighed, as Caleb started to cut the pizza into slices.  
“(Y/n), I know men like him, and they sleep with whatever moves, and he’ll cheat on you” Caleb stated.  
“Like how you cheated on your last girlfriend, who happens to be my best friend” you snapped, as Caleb moved onto the second pizza.  
“(Y/n)” Caleb gulped, taken back, by what you said.  
“I love dean, Caleb” you said, taking the pizzas and walking back to the table.   
You went over to the fridge, taking another carton of beer out.

“Dig in” you said, sitting down next to Dean.  
Dean, grabbed a beer, opening it up, and taking a huge gulp of the liquid.  
“So, Sam, since none of you actually answered my question about what you do for a living, why don’t you answer it now.” Mason requested.  
“We, um, we’re insurances workers” Sam lied. Taking a bite from his burger.  
“Really, that sounds boring” Caleb spoke. Making Dean chug the rest of his beer down.  
“It has its ups and downs” Dean answered. Grabbing his burger, and taking a huge bite out of it.   
“So, let me get this straight, your both working in the insurance business?” Caleb asked.  
“Yep” Dean and Sam replied. Making Caleb, roll his eyes.  
The rest of the dinner, was meet with a long awkward silence. Once in a while Mason or Caleb would glare at Dean. Making Dean squirm in his seat…  
~~~~~  
You let out a sigh, locking your front, then the door that leads to the balcony.  
You let out a yawn, as you reached, your room. Closing the door. You went into your bathroom, turning on the faucet, grabbing your tooth, and putting it under the water. You grabbed the tooth paste. Putting it on the toothbrush.  
You started to brush your teeth.  
“(y/n), is that you?” Dean asked, letting out a giggle, as he rolled off your bed.

“Coming” you sighed, spitting out the toothpaste.  
You quickly brushed the rest of your teeth, cupping your hands together underneath the flowing water brings it up to our mouth. Rising the rest of the toothpaste out of your mouth and off of the toothbrush. Wiping your mouth on the hand towel.  
“Are you tipsy?” you asked, going over to him.   
“Maybe, just a tinnie bit” Dean giggled, as you helped him, sit on your bed.  
“Dean, how many did you have?” you asked, stroking his cheek.  
“Mmm, like 9” Dean laughed.  
“Sh, you’ll wake, Sam, Cal and Mas up” you shushed him.  
“Oops, your brothers think badly of me, they don’t like me very much” Dean giggled.  
“Dean, I don’t care what they think of you Dean, I love you because, you’re an amazing man, who saves the world, that deep down in that tough exterior you show, I know there’s a soft side to you” you cooed.  
“I love you, and your face, and that body” Dean mumbled. Grabbing the back of your neck, and pulling you down towards him.  
“Mmm” Dean mumbled, letting go of you.  
“Bed” you mumbled, climbing over him, and lying next to him. Resting your head on his chest, as you cuddled into his side.  
“I love you” Dean whispered, kissing the top of your head.  
“I love you too, babe” you whispered, closing your eyes…

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this was bad x


End file.
